


PSA for my fanfics

by GraveCrawler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveCrawler/pseuds/GraveCrawler
Summary: just a PSA i will edit this if i think it needs more
Kudos: 5





	PSA for my fanfics

1-I have dyslexia   
2-I don't have a beta  
3-This is fan-fiction so if i do something thats not true(Like a location or how people act) this is made up i can make my fiction world better or worse then reality  
4-I do my best to try and make the real things accurate(like mental illness)but i'm a lazy person who is quite stupid so i do get a lot wrong   
5-I have writers block constantly with random spurts of motivation   
6-i will be bringing back some of my umbrella academy work when I have the motivation.


End file.
